Belonging
by xmoonlightxwingsx
Summary: After her mother dies, Mackenzie has to find a place to belong. When her real father doesn't take her in, who will? Will Seth finally imprint? Rated T. R
1. Chapter 1

_Hello twihards! This is my first time making a Twilight fanfic, but I am not discouraging flames. Flames are very much welcome. I just thought that I would try this, since I've only done Maximum Ride so far. I will only put this once._

**_DISCLAIMER:I, xmoonlightxwingsx, DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_**

**_CLAIMER: I, xmoonlightxwingsx, OWN MACKENZIE, MAXWELL, LEEANNE, CHRIS, AND ANY OTHER OCs_**

_

* * *

_

_**takes place in 2013**_

_Preface_

NO POV

_**Flashback**_

"_Mackenzie Leigh!" a woman called down the bare hallway. She had mousy brown hair twisted into a knot, vivid green eyes, and wrinkled clothing. She looked…frazzled._

_A young girl who looked around the age of six toddled down the hallway, her shadow dancing across the walls. She was outstandingly pretty for a six year old; she had honey blond hair, wide green eyes framed with thick lashes, full lips. She had a grace when she moved, enchanting anyone around her._

"_Yes mother?" she asked curiously._

"_Mackenzie," she breathed gratefully. "You need to know something. When I die, you need to go to this address and ask for Maxwell Price. He'll know who you are. He'll take care of you," she told her daughter, who had tears welling up in her eyes._

"_But, mommy. You aren't going to die?" It sounded more like a question than a statement._

_The woman smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around the small girl._

"_Of course not, Mackenzie," she murmured into the child's silk-like hair, tears flowing silently down her face._

_**End Flashback**_

**Four Years Later…**

_1604 Wellington Way, Seattle, Washington._ I looked up at the small blue colonial house through the heavy rain. I took a deep breath, approached the door, and knocked.

"Yes?" a woman around thirty asked, smiling at me. She had short, auburn hair, honey-gold eyes, and screamed homemaker.

I smiled tightly back, taking a deep breath. "Hi. I'm Mackenzie Vanderwaal. I'm looking for a Maxwell Price?" I asked, peering around her into the house.

"Oh! Of course. I'll go get him." She glanced back at my unmoving form. "You can come in. But make sure that you shut the door behind you." I stepped inside the small house, taking in my surroundings. The houses' walls had a sunflower yellow painted on it, pictures covering up most of the color. A side table had a vase with a single sunflower in it, more pictures framing the vase. Pictures of their wedding, pictures of their seventeen year old son, pictures of graduation.

"Mackenzie?" a male voice asked in front of me. I snapped my head up, taking him in. He had the same honey blond hair that I had, the same sharp yet soft features, the full lips like me.

"Are you my father?" I asked him curiously, searching his eyes for emotion. He just sighed.

"Please follow me, Mackenzie," he said tiredly. I followed him to the couch and sat down next to him, facing him.

"So, are you?" I asked again.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would know my own daughter if I saw her, Mackenzie," he said harshly. I flinched.

"I'm sorry. But, Mackenzie—"

"I go by Mack now, not Mackenzie," I told him.

"You're a spitting image of myself. Only, you have your mothers' eyes and her personality. I didn't think it was possible."

"What was possible?"

"When's your birthday?" he asked me suddenly.

"June 16, 1999," I recited.

"You look sixteen, but you're really fourteen. How can it be?" he asked himself.

"I don't know," I told him honestly. He looked up suddenly.

"I know a coven that had this problem a few years back. We can go to them." He got up and headed to the door. "Come on, Mackenzie."

"Maxwell! Where are you going?" the woman asked, emerging from upstairs.

"I'm going to the Cullen's. Tell Christopher that I'll say hi to Emmett for him. I'll see you soon, Leeanne." She pursed her lips, but agreed anyways. "Mackenzie!" he bellowed, making me follow him.

We entered the garage, a shiny black Aston Martin coming into view. I'm pretty sure that my jaw dropped.

"You have an _Aston Martin_?" I asked him incredulously.

"Yes. Now get in, Mackenzie," he told me. I climbed in the passenger side, admiring the leather interior.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Cullen's."

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll find out in a couple of hours."

* * *

_Blech. It's only the preface, so it's boring. _

_R&R?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, twilighters. I'm actually not supposed to be on fanfiction, nor am I supposed to be updating this. I'm actually supposed to be working on a history project that is due on the first day of high school, which is monday. If I get caught, I'm in HUGE trouble. So yeah, I love you guys that much. Anywhoo, this is the chapter where Seth imprints!!!!! Yay!_

**_love is killing me: DO NOT WORRY! Thank you for my little mistake, I didn't even notice it. Yes, people, it's supposed to be eight years later. Sorry for the mix-up!_**

_On with the story!_

* * *

_Belonging_

_Chapter One_

The ride down from Seattle to the Cullen's wasn't very long at all. In fact, it took us about an hour and thirty minutes, but we were pretty much breaking every road law there was. But when we did get there, a man was already standing out there, waiting for us. He had blond hair, the same gold eyes, and the same marble-like skin as dad. He parked the car in the long driveway and headed toward the man without waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car, listening in onto their conversation. Unintentionally, of course. I do have amazingly good hearing for a human. I was, of course, hiding behind the car.

"Welcome, Maxwell."

"Cut the crap, Carlisle," dad nearly growled. "I just met my daughter for the first time. I didn't even know that I could have kids. I'm a freaking vampire, Carlisle. Then I remembered that you had a case like this a while back." Whoa, vampire? What was I missing here?

He looked curious. "When was Mackenzie born?"

"June 16th, 1999," dad answered automatically.

"Hm…. She was born around the same time as Renesmee."

"That's what Bella and Edward named their kid? Jesus, she'll be spelling her name for life."

Carlisle's eyes glinted. "It's their kid, not mine, Maxwell. They can name their kid any way they want."

"Right. Now, listen. I don't want the Volturi to come anywhere near my family, and they are well known with you, so I was wondering if I could hand off Mackenzie to you?"

He looked furious. "She's just a child, Maxwell! She needs her father! And from what Edward has heard from your thoughts, her mother just died a few days ago!" Carlisle said, scarily calm. So calm in fact, you knew instantly that he was pissed.

"Carlisle, you don't understand. I can't have her with me. My marriage is already in ruins, and if Leeanne knew that I cheated on her with some human, she would leave and take Christopher with her, forever."

"I feel no pity for you, Maxwell. But, I do feel pity for your daughter, Mackenzie. We shall take her in, but not for you. For her. She needs a family, and we can give that to her. Unfortunately, she's been hiding behind the car for our whole conversation, so she heard everything. Goodbye, Maxwell. Enjoy your very long life," he said coldly. Dad—no, he didn't deserve to be called that—He stormed off to the car, screeched out of the driveway, leaving a very stunned and very pissed of me behind.

"Please, Mackenzie, if you could come with me," he told me, appearing next to me, offering a hand. I grabbed it gratefully, my muscles already screaming at me when I straightened out.

We entered the huge house, going into the living room. In there I saw eight more people, each one of them having the same gold eyes, except for one.

"Please, sit. I know that your head is swarming with questions, as Edward already knows. I will explain it in the best way that I can, and if I leave anything else out, Renesmee will add in anything else."

"Okay…," I said warily, sitting in the reclining chair.

"As you have heard, we are vampires. We have long disentangled ourselves from the diet of human blood, and now we only feed on animal blood. Many of us have special abilities that come in handy. Edward here can read minds. Alice can see the future. Bella can shield her mind and everyone else around her. Jasper can control emotions. When Renesmee touches you, she can transmit her feelings, or images.

"Renesmee is like you. She is half-vampire and half-human. Her mother, Bella, was human when she had her, and almost died in the process, causing Edward to change her right then and there.

"Half-vampire half-humans are immortal. They go through the stages of life quickly, and stop growing when they are around their teenage years. Like you, Renesmee is almost fifteen. There aren't many half- human/vampires out there, so we don't know if they have abilities or not. Have you come across anything unusual when you were growing up, Mackenzie?" he asked me, his eyes carrying curiosity.

"Uh…when I was ten, I got really mad at my mom because she grounded me and all of the objects around me started to shake. Mom looked really scared, so I stopped being mad at her. I try really hard now not to get mad, 'cause I can't control it."

"Ah. We have a telekinetic on our hands. Very interesting. Now, do you have any questions?"

I shook my head.

"Good. Renesmee, can you show Mackenzie her sleeping arrangements?" Carlisle asked the girl with warm brown eyes.

"Sure." She got up and headed toward the stairs, not waiting for me. She seems nice enough…. I her up the large staircase, emerging in a long hallway that branched off in a few directions followed. She turned to the left, and then stopped at the very end of the hallway, facing the left. She opened the heavy oak door, and gestured to the room in front of us.

"This is the room that you'll be staying in. It used to be my dad's room, but when we moved out into the woods, this became the spare room. When Alice told Rose that she saw you coming in a few days, she and Rose went nuts buying you clothes, furniture, and outfitting your room to your liking," she said, laughing an airy laugh, sitting gracefully onto my new bed.

The room itself was beautiful. There was a glass wall, which looked over the forest. The room was decorated like a beach on a starry night, complete with the heavenly beach smell.

"Wait until you see your closet," she told me happily. She pushed open the closet door, and I was greeted with huge walk-in closet, complete with a full wardrobe.

"Oh. My. God. This is way more than what my mom could afford in four years. I can't accept it," I told Renesmee.

She looked thoughtful. All of a sudden, I felt a soft breeze.

"I knew that this would happen, guys," Renesmee told the people behind me.

"Nessie, don't worry. We have it covered," a girl with a mischievous voice said. I looked around and saw two women, one with a black bob, who was pixie-ish, and one with long blond hair who looked way too full of herself.

"Hi, Mackenzie," the pixie girl said. "I'm Alice, and this is Rosalie," she told me, pointing to herself then to the lady next to her.

"I go by Mack. I know that you guys bought all of this stuff for me, but I can't accept it."

"No. You have to. You have no choice. Simple," the girl-Rosalie- said.

I looked quizzically at them.

"You're family now, Mack. This is what family does," Alice said simply.

I sighed, but gave in. "Fine." Alice looked happy, and whispered something in Rose's ear, and then they were gone.

"How did they get all of this ready in time?" I asked Nessie, flopping down on my bed.

"They're vampires with a really determined fashion sense. Mom calls them her worst nightmare, but Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose are my favorite. They take me shopping whenever I want. Oh-and Aunt Rose is really sweet. She can be a bitch to Jake sometimes, but Emmett always puts her in her place," she told me, getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I heard that!" someone yelled, muffled by the walls. Probably Rose.

Nessie turned to me suddenly, pulling me up to sit in the criss-cross position, an excited glint in her eyes. "This is the best room to sneak out of. I know everyone's weak points; Alice can't see me or the wolves, and dad can listen to your thoughts if you block your mind. I have some clothes that are covered in the wolves' scent, so Alice can't see you sneaking out. We have to go to La Push tonight! They're having bonfire tonight. I go to every single one," Nessie told me in a very hushed tone.

"What if we get caught?" I asked her, equally quiet. I made sure to block my mind, something that was extremely easy for me.

"We won't. But we have to get back before midnight tonight, or else Mom and Dad will come to La Push, which is where I usually hang out at."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her incredulously.

"'Cause I got caught a few years back. I got in so much trouble, and I promised them that I wouldn't go over there after ten. They're such worry warts. But, I understand because I'm the only kid that they'll ever have, 'cause vamps can't have kids together."

"Okay…," I agreed warily.

"Do you like to run?" she asked me suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause First Beach is an awesome spot to run at. And you just look athletic. And you smell like Gatorade, orchids, and sweat. Weird combo, but it smells really good."

I looked at her weirdly.

She shrugged. "Half-breeds can survive on blood or food. I like to drink blood occasionally to keep up my vampire side. You should too. It works wonders for the vamp side. Anyways, I should let you get ready. I'll be at the window at full dark. Be ready," she warned, and then was gone. Hm…she's really fast. Maybe I should go hunting with them sometime…

A few hours later….

I adjusted the light pink-eew, but it was the only one I had-sports bra I had on, and threw on the green knit tank top that Nessie gave me-it gathered at the bust, had a subtle v-neck, and was racerback, so it concealed my sports bra neatly. Then I put on some tiny shorts, again, from Nessie, that had rips in them and were bleached in some spots. I could smell the wolf scent faintly. I needed to try drinking blood, even though it disgusted me. I threw up my semi-curly hair in a ponytail, tying a green ribbon around the elastic. Nessie insisted on me wearing some sort of make-up when she dropped off the clothes, so I applied some mascara. I looked in the mirror quickly, but was caught off guard. I was no longer soaked from the rain, and the outfit looked good against my slightly tan skin. Nessie had good taste. Maybe I could keep this outfit? Something to ask her.

I heard the wolf howl, and I knew that was my cue. I slipped on the leather flip flops she gave me and went to the window. Sure enough, there was Nessie, sitting on top of a huge wolf. Fear flashed briefly throughout my system, but was quickly buried with excitement. I made sure that my mind blocks were safely secured, and I opened up the window gently.

"Jump!" Nessie called softly up to me.

I took a steadying breath and jumped down, landing cleanly on the soft grass.

"Climb up. We need to get to La Push, or else they'll start the bonfire without us. And we don't want that." I climbed onto the large wolf, burying my hands deep into the shaggy fur. The wolf started to run swiftly through the woods, dodging the branches neatly.

"Why is the wolf really big?" I asked Nessie softly.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. There are two packs in La Push, which are consisted of werewolves. My Mom was friends with them before she became a vamp. Apparently, Jake here was going to kill me when I almost killed my mother, unintentionally, of course. But then he imprinted on me. I spend most of my time with the two packs."

"Oh. What's imprinting?"

"Imprinting is waaaaaay stronger than the soulmate principle. Basically, when you imprint on someone, you have no control over it, you cannot live without them. It's like the other person is holding you to this Earth, and when their imprint dies, they basically die with them, I think. But it only happens for weres."

"Oh" was all I said. I stared off into space, watching the changing scenery. It took about ten minutes until we were at First Beach. We climbed off, and the wolf, Jake, went behind a tree.

"Don't peek, Nessie," he told her. She giggled.

"Oh-kay," she said to him. "It's happened before. Curiosity get the best of me most of the time," she told me. He emerged a minute later, and Nessie flung herself to him, kissing him. I cleared my throat. She turned to me.

"I know that you want to run. And I'm tired of talking." She placed a cool hand on my cheek and showed me the path down to First Beach. Then she showed me the time 11:50 and I knew that that was the time I had to be back here. She removed her hand and waggled her fingers at me.

I went down the path, removed the horrible flip flops and tank top, and started to run. I inhaled the sweet sea air, felt the wind whip through my tight ponytail. I loved the pull of my muscles, the move of my legs and arms in perfect harmony. It sends you to another world.

The long stretch of beach didn't look intimidating at all. In fact, it looked welcoming for a long run. Well, that was what I was planning until a buried branch nicked me in the toe.

"Shit!" I yelped, cradling my foot, falling with a thud into the soft sand.

"Are you all right?" a man's voice asked me, softly, startling me.

Seth POV

Jake and Nessie arrived at the bonfire right before Sam started it. Jake was lucky to find a girl like Nessie-she was sweet and funny. Don't get me wrong, I don't like her. Only as a friend.

They came up, sat on the empty log, Nessie cuddling into the crook of his arm. Quil's two year old imprint was now sixteen, and Embry had finally imprinted on a human girl that went to college in Seattle. It was like the world was laughing in my face for not finding that right girl. But I have been dating, in the hopes of finding That Girl.

"Hey, Setty," Ness called, using the childhood nickname she gave me. "Come here." I walked to the log that they were sitting on, hot dog in hand.

"Hmm?" I asked her, my mouth full of food. She placed a hand on my face, showing me something. A girl. A girl that was insanely beautiful. She had honey blond hair that had soft ringlets that was a little past her shoulders, vivid light green eyes framed with thick lashes, slightly tan skin, a perfectly toned body, full lips, sharp yet soft features. _Her name is Mackenzie. Call her Mack though. She's down on First Beach running. Go talk to her. But she's my new sister, so if you hurt her, I stick Jake on you. _Ness told me in my head, mentally winking.

I swallowed my food and headed down the path to the beach from the cliff. I saw her in the distance, running swiftly, her hair swinging behind her. I neatly stripped, placed my clothes around my ankle with a cord, and shifted so that I could see her better. In my wolf form, I could see her up close, sweat glistening off of her flat stomach in the moonlight, her arms and legs moving in sync. I looked up at her face, and was floored. She was much prettier in person-her green eyes were transfixed at the end of the stretch of beach, her lips were parted slightly, a bead of sweat was slowly making its way down her perfect face, a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. I just stared, the world falling away. Under the moonlight, it made her look like she was glowing like an angel. My own personal angel.

I shifted back into human form, threw on my clothes, and looked up at her. She was about fifteen feet away, near the fallen trunk of the birch tree where Jake told Bella about the Cold Ones. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she fell to the sand.

"Shit!" she yelped, in her beautiful voice, one that sounded like a soft tinkling of bells. Not thinking, I rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her softly, causing her to jump slightly and look at me with those gorgeous eyes. She grimaced.

"Yeah, thanks though," she said dismissively, brushing off the problem.

"No you aren't. You're bleeding," I told her carefully.

"Yeah. I know that, Mr. Obvious," she said sarcastically. In her eyes, she looked nervous. I held out my hand for her to help get up.

"I can get up myself," she almost growled. She winced as she got up, but the wound was already healing. "See?" she told me smugly. We walked over to the birch and sat down. She studied me with curious eyes. I quickly averted my eyes to hide the amounts of love and care in them. I had finally imprinted.

_Mack POV_

I looked up. _Oh, man._ I swear, if I was standing, I would be all weak in the knees right now. He was _hot_. He had shaggy-ish black hair, sea-green eyes that looked just like the ocean, tanned skin. I could feel the heat radiating from him. I knew that I ran slightly warmer than humans, my heart beat way faster than humans, but he was really hot. I mean temperature wise. Not looks hot. But he's both. Oh, geez. I'm just gonna stop thinking. I grimaced.

"Yeah, thanks though," I said quickly, not thinking about my foot. His voice was rough like the sea, but smooth like a rose petal. I could swear that my heart faltered for a moment.

"No you aren't. You're bleeding," he told me carefully, like I was going to bolt at any moment. I just might.

"Yeah. I know that, Mr. Obvious," I told him sarcastically, trying to hide my nervousness. He held out his hand.

"I can get up myself," I nearly growled. I knew that I winced when I got up, but I knew that my wound was already healing up. "See?" I told him smugly, although I secretly wanted to leap into his arms. He led me over to the fallen birch and sat down next to me. I looked at his eyes curiously, trying to figure him out. He quickly averted his eyes from mine, causing his hair to fall in his face. My hand went over to his face before I could even control it. When I touched him, volts of electricity coursed up and down my body.

"I-I have to go," he stammered, and then he was gone.

I felt my hand fall to my side, deflated. I felt strangely empty inside. I just sat there for a while, thinking.

"MACK!" I heard Nessie call faintly. I grudgingly left that birch, and trudged up the path, putting my tank top and flip flops back on. The ride home was a blur, and so was sneaking back in. It wasn't until Nessie had declared that she was going to sleep in my room tonight that I had been out of my haze. I sat down on the bed, just staring at the ocean mural on the north wall.

"What's wrong with you, Mack?" Ness asked me.

"I don't know," I told her truthfully.

"Seth bolted after he saw you. What happened?"

I was still staring, still feeling the faint electricity. "I was running, and then I fell and spit my foot open on a covered branch. Then Seth was there, and we sat, and…I don't know!" I groaned, flopping back onto my bed. "I can't seem to get him out of my head," I moaned.

Ness looked at me. "I know! The whole family is going hunting tomorrow, and you should come too! It would be _sooo _much fun to have a friend along. Then we can go shopping with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. That'll get him out of your head." A knock interrupted our conversation. Nessie's mom came in.

"We know that you were at La Push, Ness. You let your mind block slip when you were kissing Jake. And Mack let hers slip when she touched Seth."

"Dammit!" she cussed softly.

"Renesmee Carlie!" her mom scolded. Her mom had brown hair that fell in waves down her back, and was drop dead gorgeous. No pun intended.

"Sorry, Mom," she groaned.

"Your father and I will talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight girls," she said to us, flicking out the light.

"'Night Mom," Ness murmured softly, her eyes closing.

"'Night Mrs. Cullen," I told her politely.

"Please, call me Bella," she told me, shutting the door softly. I was asleep before she closed the door.

* * *

_Aww! Next chapter will be in Seth and Mack's POV. Alternating of course! I made some changes to the half-breeds. If they drink blood, they become more vampire-like. If they eat a lot of human food, they become more human like. In the next couple of chapters, we get to see Mack's powers develop, and we get to see her past!!! Yay!!!!!! _

_R&R?_


	3. Chapter 3

_This isn't my best chapter, in my opinion, right now. Ehh. I'm only gonna update on weekends now since I'm in school now, and yeah._

_I don't think I did this yet..._

_**DISCLAIMER: I,xmoonlightxwingsx, OWN NOTHING.**_

_

* * *

__Belonging _

_Chapter 2_

_Seth POV_

I groaned as I flopped down onto Jake's couch. He had finally gotten his own place, and this is where he and Ness usually held their famous make-out sessions.

"Are you sure that you imprinted?" Jake asked from the kitchen.

"Yep. It was like she was glowing, the whole world just fell away, and she was the only thing that was holding me here. It was as if I would float away if she wasn't there to hold me here."

"Yeah. You imprinted."

"What do I do? I don't want to tie her here, to tie her to me. She has a long life ahead of her, and I don't want to prevent her from achieving her dreams. She just got here! I don't know anything about her! I feel bad stealing her away from her life," I whined, slamming a pillow over my face. Jake pulled the pillow from my face, holding a cereal bowl in the other hand.

"_Jake, it's Ness. Pick up," _Ness's voice called from his phone—they had personalized each other's ringtones.

"Hey Ness. Yeah. Seth is a wreck. Yeah, he imprinted on Mack last night," he said into his Razr.

"_WHAT?!" _Ness shrieked.

"Yeah. Seth imprinted on Mack. He feels really bad about it. First Beach at ten tonight? Yeah, he'll be there. Have fun. Love ya, Ness," he told her, snapping the phone shut.

"I have to be there at ten? Why?"

"Ness said that she has a way for you to curb your guilt," he told me, sitting down on the loveseat, smashing cereal into his mouth.

"I don't think I should see Mack," I told him suddenly. His eyes bugged out of his head.

"You mean that you're going to resist an imprint?" he asked me incredulously.

"Yeah. Or at least I'm going to try," I muttered. Jake laughed loudly.

"Seth, you can't resist an imprint. It's impossible. You need them too much," he told me, referring to Ness.

"She'll never love a werewolf. She seems like a person that will never love me as much as I already love her," I moaned pitifully.

"But she'll learn to love you. Just like Ness did to me. She only thought of me as a brother, and then out of the blue, she kissed me. We've been together ever since." I stared at him.

"If you buy me a one-way ticket out of here to like Ecuador or something, I'll go see Ness tonight."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something like 'You'll end up coming back'. "Fine," he agreed. "Now, go get some sleep. It's gonna be a long night."

_Mack POV_

I woke to the sun shining in from the window, warming my skin. I looked over to Nessie, but found her on the floor instead, cuddling a pillow. I noticed a figure by the door.

"Good morning!" Alice sing-songed.

"There is nothing good about this morning," Ness mumbled, cracking open her eyes to glare at Alice.

Her eyes widened in fake shock. "You mean, my niece, well my niece and soon-to-be niece, don't want to hear the most wonderful news?" She bolted up, jumping up and down on her knees.

"What, what, what, what, what?!" she asked, acting like a little kid on Christmas. I was genuinely curious too.

"You guys are enrolling as seniors in high school!" Alice cried, causing Nessie to leap up, shrieking, and jumping up and down with her.

Ness looked at me. "What's wrong, Mack? You look sick," she asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine," I reassured her.

"Okay, girls. We're going school shopping today, and we're going into Olympia to do some mega shopping. Oh-we, meaning Rose and I, aren't going on the hunting trip. We just fed recently, meaning a few hours ago, so we can go on the shopping trip! Esme has breakfast ready for you two, so hurry up and get dressed. Oh-and Ness? Nice trick to get Mack into those clothes. You know that I can't see half-breeds," she told her, winking, then leaving. We ran down the stairs, our stomachs fueling our speed. The amazing smell of pancakes and bacon filled the room. Ness climbed up onto the bar stool, stuffing her mouth full of food immediately. She ate like she hadn't eaten in twelve years, while I tried the more dainty route with fingers up and…psh. Yeah, right. Both Ness and I were eating like pigs. _Mmm…this is the life. _Someone tapped my shoulder lightly, and I turned around to see Rosalie. I was _pretty _sure that I had some pancake hanging out of my mouth. Lemme tell ya, _not _a pretty sight.

I tried to say 'yes' but it came out more like, "Mmmpgh?"

"When you're done, I would like to talk to you on the front porch," she said, then left. I shrugged and turned back to my food, only to see one glass of… the sweetest smelling blood. It smelled like…freesia, strawberries, and fresh water.

"Animal blood. The best kind there is. We usually keep stock of it for emergencies, or if my vamp side is running low. You should drink it three times a day to keep your vamp side nice and healthy," Ness told me, nursing her own cup like it was coffee.

Actually, animal blood is really good. It's not all yucky tasting. And you feel _amazing _after you drink it.

"Thanks, Esme," Nessie said to her grandmother, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled.

"You're welcome, girls. Now, go and get ready for your big shopping trip. Oh, and Mackenzie?" she asked me after Nessie left. She reminded me of my grandma.

"Hmm?"

"It's really good to have you here now."

I smiled. "Thanks. It feels really good to be here," I told her, heading to the front porch. I saw Rosalie sitting on the chair there. I hopped onto the railing, swinging my legs.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Yes, actually. Right now, you're kind of an undecided person in this house. Either you're a Hale or you're a Cullen." Her gold eyes bored into mine. "I've always wanted a child," she murmured to herself. I was kinda getting where she was going.

"So, you're saying that you want me to either be with one couple or the other. In this case, it's either you and Emmett or Alice and Jasper."

"I guess that's what I was going with," she laughed. "Everyone knows how much I want I child of my own, but I can't have that because I'm a vampire. So, where I'm trying to go with this was, would you consider me becoming your adoptive mom," she asked me hopefully.

I grinned at her. "I'll think about it," I told her, heading back into the house, heading up the stairs to get ready for our big shopping trip in Olympia.

I looked through the huge closet for something that wasn't _too _expensive. I decided to go with a super soft shirt, Abercrombie apparently, that had a ballet neckline, half sleeves, a breast pocket, and a banded waist. It was supposed to be cold in Olympia, according to the note Nessie left me, so I picked out some jeans that were dark, but faded on the thighs. I pulled out some Converse that were a faded pink that matched the shirt, with gray polka dots on the inside and polka dots on the tongue of the shoe, black laces, and my name tattooed on the side of the shoe. _Sweet. _

I left my hair down, my ringlets cascading down my back. My hair wasn't as long as Nessie's, but it was pretty long. I slicked on some strawberry lip gloss and headed downstairs.

_Ten hours later…_

I fiddled with my new phone, the new Sidekick LX in orchid, which Rosalie insisted that I got, which led to Nessie wanting to get a new phone. The car, Alice begged Edward for the Volvo, was _stuffed _with about a hundred bags of clothes and shoes.

"Oh my god! I am _soooo _excited for high school! It's gonna be sooooo much fun!" Ness squealed in the Volvo. She turned towards me.

"What sports are you going to do?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't even know what sports they have," I told her honestly. Truthfully, I was sick of high school. There was too much drama.

She pulled up something on her new Blackberry Tour. "Here," she told me, shoving the phone at me. "This is the Forks High School website. Click on athletics, and tell me what you want to do."

I scanned through the page, looking through fall, winter, and spring sports briefly. Cross country, volleyball, dance, and track jumped out at me.

"Cross country, volleyball, track, dance," I told her, handing back her phone. Her eyes widened.

"Jesus, Mack. You're gonna do all of that?"

"Cross country and volleyball are under fall. Track is in the spring. Dance is also in the fall," I clarified, shrugging.

"I want you to do cheerleading with me," Ness told me pleadingly. Fear wiggled down my spine.

"I can't." Tears fogged my vision.

She looked at me curiously. "Why not? Please? I don't want to be the only one I know there."

"_Okay! Now, I want Korryn to be at the top of the pyramid, then thrown into the air. You guys have to make sure that you catch her, or else it could be fatal," our coach, Rebekka, told us. I, being the captain of the squad, was always the one to try out the dangerous stunts. _

"_Got it," we said in unison, heading over to make the pyramid. Lex, my boyfriend at the time was supposed to catch me. When I flew into the air, I should have known that he would just be thinking about other girls, looking up their skits, not bothering to catch me. So, when I fell on the ground with a loud crack, I shouldn't have been surprised. _

_I went in and out of consciousness, hearing words like, 'broke her neck', 'she'll die', and 'we may not be able to save her'. _

_When I woke up that morning, in the hospital bed, I was perfectly fine. I was a living miracle. My neck snapped in two, and I was supposed to be dead, but I wasn't. I wasn't paralyzed, I wasn't even sore. When I looked over to mom, she looked ragged and guilty, like she did something wrong. I vowed to never do cheerleading again._

"Mack? Ma-ack?" Ness asked me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hmm?" I asked her, blinking back tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later." My phone buzzed.

_**Tell me now. I can handle it.**_ Ness texted.

_I was the cheer captain at my last school. We were doing a really dangerous stunt, trying to beat the competition for Nationals. We made the pyramid, I was at the top, and I was thrown into the air, doing a series of twists and flips. My boyfriend, Lex, was supposed to catch me, but he was too busy looking up other girls' skirts. I fell on the ground, snapped my neck. I was supposed to die, but my mom did something to save me. I vowed to never to do cheering again._ I told her.

_**Oh, wow, Mack. I think she gave u blood of some sort. Something that was really powerful. But, you didn't have a half-vamp on ur team. Don't worry. I'll catch u. ;) **_

_Fine. But you better. Or else, I will personally kill u. _I joked.

_**Do not worry. Oh-since it's almost ten, and we're like five min away from home, you should go to first beach. It'll clear ur mind.**_

_Yeah, thanks. I will. _

I heard the car garage open, and we pulled in. The best thing about living in a vampire house is that they can carry all of your bags- without any problem. I tapped Rosalie's shoulder, making her turn around.

"Um…About that question you asked me earlier?" I asked her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that—" I snuck a glance her solemn face. _Perfect. _"—I would _love _to be part of your family," I told her happily. She grinned widely, enveloping me into a hug.

"Thank you _so _much, Mack. This means a lot."

"I know," I told her, grinning. "Now, as your first act of my mom, can I go out to First Beach tonight and run? I'll be back by midnight," I told her pleadingly.

"Sure...but only if you call me right when you get there and when you're leaving."

"Okay! Thanks, Mom," I told her, wrapping my arms around her. We did kind of look alike—we both had the same honey-blond hair, similar features.

I climbed the stairs two at a time, feeling amazing. As I entered my room, I saw a neatly folded note. Curious, I flipped it open.

_Mack, _

_I gave you some clothes. Kinda like the bonfire outfit I gave you, but more sporty. Wear them!_

_Ness_

I looked in my bathroom, and found some clothes lying on my onyx counter. The shorts were a really soft cotton, that were a light gray, had an elastic band, and had 'AERIE F.I.T.' on the front. The top was all black, v-neck, and said 'GO!'. The sports bra was a gray-ish pink-ish, with a zipper down the middle. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, slipping it through the elastic numerous times to make sure that it was secure. I got dressed and put on my Nike's and socks. I climbed out the window, hitting the ground with a light thud and took off running.

.-*-.-*-.-*-.

I slipped my phone in the elastic around my arm, popping headphones. Heavy metal screamed in my ears, acting as my angry workout music. I took off on the long stretch of beach, my feet hitting the ground in a hypnotic way. It was just me, my music, and the beach. _Peace. _

_Seth POV_

_There she is._ I thought as I arrived at the end of First Beach. She was already there, running, her ponytail swinging behind her. I noticed that she had headphones in.

This time she had a shirt on, and she looked more comfortable. She was still My Mackenzie. Oh god. Don't tell her that I said that. But she seemed more beautiful, more powerful, more graceful than she already was.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself before heading down to Our Birch.

_Mack POV_

I saw someone in the distance, who decided to sit down on the birch. I felt myself get weak in the knees and a fluttering became present in my stomach. _Could it be…?_ As I neared closer, I slowed, as my breathing sped up.

_Seth POV_

_Oh, sweet baby Jesus… _She was so beautiful. I could faintly hear her heart rate speed up and her breathing as she slowed.

"Hey, Mack," I said to her calmly—or I thought it was calm. I have no idea. She smiled tightly as she sat down next to me.

"Hello," she said tersely. She looked rigid next to me.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah-everything is just fine," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She stood up abruptly. "I have to go," she said, turning on her heel.

I couldn't let her go. "Wait!" I called, grabbing her arm. She glared at me.

"What?" she growled.

"Talk to me. Maybe you'll feel better," I told her hopefully. She sighed and relented.

"I guess," she told me, sitting back down.

"So, what's eatin' you?"

She looked out to the ocean. "Ness and I are going to school. High school at that."

"What's so wrong about high school?"

"I've already seen the scene; been there, done that."

"Did you finish?"

"No."

"Why not? What happened?"

She sighed then looked at me. "At my old school, the one in California, I was Little Miss Perfect—I was cheer captain, the most popular girl in school, and I was on a very bright road to success. But then the unthinkable happened. I got hurt.

"Since I was cheer captain, I had volunteered to do all of the most crazy and dangerous stunts, thinking that I was invincible. So, my coach, Rebekka, decided to top Nationals with a very dangerous stunt—the person on the top of the pyramid was thrown into the air, while doing a series of tricks, then caught by a person at the bottom, all while keeping the pyramid intact. I, of course, was the person who would be thrown into the air, and my boyfriend at the time, Lex, was supposed to catch me.

"When we preformed the stunt, Lex was looking up at another girls' skirt. I was thrown into the air, and hit the ground—_hard. _I had snapped my neck.I was rushed to the hospital, and I wasn't supposed to live. But when I did, it was a medical miracle. But the people at school didn't know that I survived. My fake name that I was going as in Cali was Korryn Masterson. Do you know what it's like to attend your own funeral? It's not fun." She paused, wiping away a stray tear. "Anyways," she resumed. "I went back a few days after as the new kid who looked a lot like Korryn-little did they know that it really was me-and I saw that everyone else had already moved on. They were, in fact, already being mean about the supposed dead girl. It was horrible. We moved a couple of weeks later. I never wanted to go back. Oh—and Ness wants me to join cheerleading."

I just stared. "Oh, wow. So you were _That Girl. _The girl that everyone wants to be."

"Yeah. It's not what it's all cracked up to be. All of your supposed BFF's burn you behind your back." She looked back at me. "Thanks. It really helped. You know, telling someone the whole story. I only told Ness part of it."

"Yeah. I know how that feels. When my dad died a while back, my mom, Leah, and I were a wreck. Leah didn't tell anyone on how she was feeling, so she became a real bitch when it happened. I was mad at my dad for leaving us, but then I talked to Jake. It really helped. My mom started to hang out with Charlie, Bella's dad, and they eventually started to live with each other. It all worked out in the end. So why did you come to Forks?" I asked her.

She smiled sadly. "My mom died in a huge car accident. Her car was literally smushed. It was like a monster truck rolled over it. But it was really only a small Honda. They collided head-on because the driver was drunk. The Honda flipped over onto her car, crushing it. She was already dead when they reached the hospital.

"She was going to Walmart to get some groceries. I wanted to come with her, but she said no, and that was final. I think that she knew that she was going to die. She never did tell me why she didn't want me to go. I'm still really depressed," she told me, getting a far away look in her eyes.

"You don't seem depressed. In fact, you seem really happy," I told her. She smiled.

"I try. But really, I'm just one really sad person."

"What _are _you?" I asked her curiously, searching her shockingly green eyes. She didn't seem normal, not human.

She looked sarcastically shocked. "You haven't figured it out yet?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Nah," I replied casually, trying to hide my heart stuttering.

"I'm a half-vampire, half-human. Just like Ness. You aren't normal either. Answer your own question." She was smirking.

"Why, I'm a werewolf." Her eyes widened.

_Mack POV_

"Why, I'm a werewolf," Seth said, matching my smirk. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

"Y-you're a werewolf?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He looked at me curiously. "Yeah. Wait-what did Ness tell you?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"She just said that 'were's imprint. That didn't happen to us, did it?" I asked.

"No," he said carefully. "Why would you think that?"

I smiled. "Never mind. Hey, watch this!" I said, concentrating on the sand in front of me. Some sand floated into the air, just hovering there for a second, and then falling.

"Damn," I whispered. I looked back at him.

"You did that?" he asked.

"Yeah. I need help concentrating though. I can't control it."

"Could I possibly help?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I told him, standing up. He went behind me. I pulled up the sand again, this time trying to focus on it.

"Now, focus all of your energy into it," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. _I wish he had imprinted on me… _I lost concentration, sending the sand down.

"Darn it."

"Don't worry. Try it again," he told me. I could hear the smile in his voice. I did as he said, and suddenly, a whole lot of sand was in the air. I heard him chuckle softly behind me. I put it down, moving to the branches. They all floated into the air, not wavering.

"Okay. Now, try the birch that we were just sitting on," he told me. I dropped the branches and focused all of my strength into the birch. It floated, shakily at first, but then grew steady, into the air, about four feet. I squealed and threw my arms around Seth, shattering my concentration, the birch landing with a heavy thud.

"I did it!" I squealed into his shirt. I pulled back, looking into his warm brown eyes. My arms were around his neck, and we were both breathing heavily. Suddenly, his lips were on mine, kissing me with a burning passion. I moved my hands from his neck to his hair, kissing him back forcefully. I moaned, and then he was a few feet back, leaving me stunned.

"No, Mackenzie. We can't," he said, his voice husky. And then he was gone.

.-*-.-*-.-*-.

I climbed into the cold bed in my room, outfitted in my pajamas.

_GO AWAY!!!!!!! _I screamed in my mind, telling Edward not to send anyone up to me. My mind was flooded with the saddest memories I had—my step-dad leaving, my mom lying on the floor after overdosing on painkillers, almost being sent into foster care, my mom going into rehab, me 'dying', my mom actually dying, my real dad leaving me, Seth leaving me.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

_I'm done! Yay! I love Mack. She's one of my favorite characters I've made so far. I do love reviews...._

_R&R?_


	4. HIATUS!

**Hello, people who review my stories! **

**I am **_**super **_**sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've been super busy. Yes, that's no excuse, but, I've joined a lot of clubs since I've been in high school, and I'm in an AP class. So, due to my lack of time, I am putting all of my stories on a temporary hiatus. And, I've been obsessed with Fiction Press. **

**So, I am taking a break on Fan Fiction, and will be focusing on my Fiction Press account for a while. Look me up under the same username that I use here.**

**When I get back, and when inspiration strikes, I will complete my stories one at a time, so just be patient. And, I might just write all of the chapters before I get back, so you guys won't be waiting so long. **

**So, farewell, for now. And a **_**MEGA **_**thanks to all of my fans and reviewers! :D **

**~xmoonlightxwingsx**

P.S First up on my list to complete is So Far Away!


	5. Chapter 4

_Inspiration has striked! :D But, sadly, not for SFA. :/ This one is going off hiatus, and will be done shortly. So, on with the story! AND, PLEASE, IF YOU WANT A CHAPTER QUICKER, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_

_

* * *

_

_Belonging_

_Chapter Four_

FOUR MONTHS LATER

MACKENZIE POV

I walked into my Calc class in a fog. It had been four months since I had seen Seth. Whenever I asked Jake about it, he carefully avoided it, changing the subject. Ness did the same thing, and it was annoying the hell out of me. I knew that he left, and I just wanted some conformation.

I slid into a seat in the back, sighing heavily.

"'Sup, Mack?" Connor asked, sliding into the seat in front of me. My eyes wandered upward. He had asked me out three months ago. I grinned.

"Nuthin' much. Just one of those days, you know?" I told him, staring into his clear blue eyes. Connor was the star football player, popular, blond, blue-eyed, the whole nine yards. He was an all-American boy, and a total sweetie. I really liked him. But, there was this huge gap in my heart that was dedicated to Seth. Cheesy, I know. It feels like that, though. Cue sad face.

"Yeah. So, are you free tonight?" he asked, blushing a little. I smirked.

"Awwwwh! Little Connor is blushing!" I said softly, lowering my voice due to the other classmates slowly drifting in.

He grinned. "Shuddup, Mack. So, are you?" he asked again. I nodded.

"Of course! Where are we gonna go?" I said, propping my head up on my hand.

"I dunno. How does dinner and a movie sound?" he ventured, his thinking look appearing.

I shook my head. "Nah. Too first date-y. I know! I can't believe that I forgot about it! Jake and his friends are having a bonfire up in La Push. Wanna come? Ness and I go to every one… Although, she leaves me all alone to go with Jake," I said, mock pouting and fluttering my eyelashes. It gets him every time. Cue happy face.

"M'kay. So, I'm finally meeting the rest of your friends?"

"Yep. But, I'm warning you. Don't get on their bad side. They're really big. As in, they can break every bone in your body if you make them pissed. Especially Paul. Just watch your step. 'Kay?" I saw him gulp and nod. He looked like he was about to say more, but the teacher came in, ten minutes late. His hair was tousled, and he looked flushed. It seemed like he was just getting back from a make-out sess with the gym teacher.

"Okay, class. Connor, turn around. Carli, put down the damn mirror," he said harshly. That was the cool thing about Mr. Becks. He swore and treated us the way we treated him. Fair and square. He didn't have favorites, and he didn't favor the preps like us. He was amazing.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

The bell rung, signaling the end of school for winter break, and everyone rushed out of the classrooms, cell phones clicking away.

I walked out with Connor, chatting about the bonfire. He held my hand, making it feel all warm and cozy in the coldness of the halls.

"Mackenzie!" a very familiar voice called, running in front of us. Ness was looking gorgeous, as usual. Her curls were windblown and speckled with snowflakes, her face was flushed, and her brown eyes were wild. Caylin came up next to us, her hands wet with snow.

Caylin was on the squad with Ness and I, and she was pretty. She had straight blond hair and pale blue eyes. She and Connor were twins, and they looked so much alike.

We hung out with her because she wasn't as self-centered as all of the others. We had a few other good friends on the squad, which were probably macking on their boyfriends, but no one compared to Cay.

"Hey, guys. Ness, you need to slow down."

Ness grinned, looping her arm through Cay's. Jake wasn't here, so she and Cay acted like they were sisters. "Connor, would you like to come to our party tonight?"

"What about the bonfire?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Jake texted me during last hour, which I was doing instead of stupid history, but anyways, he said that it was cancelled due to Paul's wife. She just had her baby an hour ago, and they want to be there for her. So, Cay and I decided to have a party at our house. I cleared it with everyone, and they're going…hiking. Something about the thrill of going during the winter. Whatever. We have the _whole _house to ourselves, Mack! Time to throw an awesome high school party. Jake and his friends are gonna show up later, too. It's gonna be soooo much fun!" she cried, her brown eyes sparkling.

I turned to Connor. "You okay with a party?" I asked, knowing fully that he wanted a date.

"Yeah. Why not? I still get to meet your friends from La Push," he said nonchalantly.

I grinned. "Thanks. I love you," I said, looking up at him. He kissed me.

"I love you, too." Caylin made a face.

"Ewww. Can you guys leave that stuff for when you're alone? Puh-lease?" she complained, ducking her head. I laughed. Ness just looked at me, shaking her head.

We were silent when we walked out into the snow to our cars. Something was bothering Ness, and I was zoning out. The snow crunched beneath my UGG boots.

We all parted ways, except for Ness and I. I climbed into Edward's Volvo, starting the engine.

"Ness?"

"We'll talk when we get home," she said, ending the conversation.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

I sat down on the couch, staring at Ness. She sighed as she sat in the loveseat, not looking at me.

She took a deep breath, and started. "How could you say that you love Connor?" she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I said, how—,"

"I know what you said. And I said it because I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" I nearly shouted. Where was she going with this?

"No, you don't," she repeated. "You love Seth Clearwater."

Shock washed over me. I didn't love Seth. Did I? I loved Connor. Didn't I?

"How can I love him? He left me," I said monotonously.

She looked at me then, her eyes glistening with tears. "He only left because he loves you! He didn't want to ruin your life by having a stupid imprint on you! He didn't know what else to do! He left to resist the imprint that he thought that would ruin your life," she finished, shouting it, all while angry tears fell. She wiped them away hastily, not wanting to show weakness.

My heart dropped. He lied. _He _lied. He _lied. He lied. _Oh. My. God. I was with the wrong person. "How long have you known?" I asked.

"Ever since the day we had our first shopping trip with you. Jake called me that morning while you were talking to Rose, and he told me. He told me that you guys kissed that night, and Seth realized that he couldn't hold it off any longer. So, he left."

"Okay. I'm going to my room now. Don't bother me until the party. Call Cay over and have her help you set up," I said, standing up and leaving up the stairs.

I entered my beach room, and cried. When I thought that I had moved on from him, Ness dropped that bomb. I wasn't going to break up with Connor. No way in hell. Seth had left me, and until he tells me himself that he had imprinted and was in love with me, I won't talk to him. He has to come to me. I can't just let him back into my life when I was finally happy.

Wiping my eyes, I decided that it was almost time for the party. I had heard Cay come in and Ness explain everything. Cay knew everything—the vampires, werewolves, and us— and she wasn't at all creeped out. I hadn't told Connor yet, but I was going to tonight. Maybe.

I walked into my closet, chose a strapless blue number, some glitter Louboutins, and headed toward my bathroom. I put on some make-up—eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss—, curled some droopy curls, and got dressed in front of the mirror. I shook my hair, going for the tousled look.

A soft knock brought me out of my room, and made me come downstairs. Caylin was there with Connor, who looked to be salivating, and Nessie in a white strapless that was cinched at the waist with some bright red pumps.

The place looked amazing, as usual. Ness had moved the floor, there was a dance floor underneath the real one, and you had to step down to get to it. All of the furniture was moved to the basement, there were twinkling lights outside, the sound system that Edward loved so much was playing pop, colorful strobe lights were on, and the kitchen was set up as a beer/food station.

Now, due to the amount of parties Ness and I have held, and how we kept it all under control, everyone knew where the Cullen house was, and our parents didn't mind us having a party every once and a while.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work. Connor, you go direct the cars _off the grass_. Since no one else lives around here, you can block the street. Whatever. Uhm, Cay. You get to greet everyone. Mack and I will take care of everything else. Got it?" she asked, using her 'do it or else' voice. Connor nodded and headed out the door, but Cay had other plans.

"But! I'm _always _stuck with greeting people!" Cay protested, whining.

"That's because you're _so _good at it. Now, please do it?" Ness said, clearly exasperated. She huffed, but she went to the door anyways. Ness pulled me off to the side.

"Mack, I'm sorry. I was wrong in telling you that. I know that you're still upset, but can you forgive me for going off on you like that?" she pleaded.

I sighed. "Yeah. You're so hard to stay mad at."

She grinned. "That's why we're the most popular kids in school! When everyone heard we were from the Cullen's, they were all wary. But, now they know who not to mess with. And that's why they love us so!"

I laughed. "Okay, Ness. Let's go have an amazing partay!" I squealed, running in my heels to the kitchen.

Ness poured out the dip quickly, while I popped open bags of chips. I made sure that the beer keg was working, and Ness put away all of the valuables and breakables.

All I heard was 'The beer's in the kitchen!', and then everyone swamping the kitchen for one.

"Ness and Mack?" Cay called from the doorway. "They're here!" Fully knowing who 'they' be, Ness rushed out of the kitchen to greet them. I, on the other hand, walked leisurely to the door.

"Jake!" Ness shrieked, throwing her arms around said person. They were all there, well besides Paul. Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam, and Leah were all accounted for, and Collin and Brady were somewhere. I knew that I shouldn't expect Seth to be there, but I felt a little hurt knowing that he didn't want anything to do with me.

"Hey…Mackenzie," Leah said, wincing. All of them seemed to be on edge, even Jake, who always relaxed when he was with Ness.

My face contorted into a puzzled look. "Guys, what's going on?" I asked, my voice not hiding any of the confusion and worry. Even Ness seemed to be in on it.

"Nothing, Mack. C'mon, let's introduce Connor to them," Ness suggested uneasily, breaking the staring contest I had with Leah.

"Fine," I muttered. I found Connor lurking by the keg, and dragged him with me.

"Connor, these are my friends from La Push. This is Jake, Ness's boyfriend, Leah, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Jared. Collin and Brady are somewhere. Probably flirting with all of the girls here," I explained, pointing to everyone. Connor smiled and stuck out a hand. Leah glared at it, and I had to contain my laughter.

"Uh, let's go dance, Con," I muttered quietly to him, but the wolves heard, leading him away from the pack, mouthing a 'be nice' to them.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Jerked away from the mass of grinding bodies, I barely had enough time to say an excuse to Connor.

"What the hell?" I shrieked when the mysterious person and I got outside.

"Mackenzie," a voice rumbled, sending shockwaves in my head. I actually…growled. Oops.

"You son of a bitch," I growled…what? It's the only word I could think of! Sheesh!

"Mack, just listen t—"

"No! Is it true?" I yelled, pushing him back against the wall. I briefly caught Ness and Jake at the window, but were gone a few seconds later.

"Is what true?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

"Seth Clearwater! The goddamn imprint!"

"Yes," he whispered, too low for a human too hear. But, I'm not a human, now am I?

"I'll be back in five minutes. Stay. Here," I ordered him, walking back into the house, my heels digging into the ground.

SETH POV

She looked breathtakingly beautiful. Especially when she was angry. The dress, the shoes, the hair. I felt guilty just coming back here. She was finally happy with that human…Connor. Jake had warned me that I wouldn't like how things had changed, Leah had too. But, did I listen? Of course not. I had just come back from a four month leave to Ecuador, and wasn't in my right mind. I had just wanted to see Mack right away.

Then she starts yelling_. _All in her pissed off, half-human, half-vampire self. She had scared me shitless.

I looked back to the woods, weighing my options. _Maybe I should leave…._

"Don't even think about it, Seth," she said quietly, standing by the closed door. She had thrown on a heavy cardigan, one with different animals on it. The blue dress was still peeking out from the sweater, and she still had the high heels.

"Why?" she asked, not moving from her spot. She looked so sad; I just wanted to hug her. But that wasn't my job. That was her boyfriend's job. Not mine.

"Because I love you. And I never intended for this to happen. I didn't want to ruin your life." Wrong words, buddy.

"You already ruined it!" she screeched. "When you left, I hurt so badly, Seth! But then I met Connor! He's the best thing that has happened to me, and now I have to break it off! All because of you," she sobbed, hot tears running down her beautiful face. This was how much pain I had caused her? What was I _thinking?_

"You don't have to break it off with Connor." _But, I _really _want you to._

"No, Seth. You don't get it. Now that you've retuned, all of my feelings that I had buried for months have resurfaced, more painful than ever! I don't want to be with Connor when I know that I unwillingly love you," she spat, her words cutting deep. She turned and whalked back into the house, slamming the door shut. Taking my cue, I shifted, leaving the whole scene behind.

* * *

_Poor Mack. :/ She's just in all sorts of arguments this chapter. *sigh* Soh, you know what to do. Do it. DO IT. _

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_please?_


End file.
